Harry Potter and The Prophecy of Light
by WondyWoman
Summary: The trio is starting their 6th year in Hogwarts when they meet someone unexpected that will change the course of their lives forever...In a good way.Plz R
1. Meeting the American

Hey peoples! This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all like it! ;)

**_Disclaimer:_ _Okay people let me make this clear, I in no way own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it (Duh that's why she's rich). So don't even try to sue me._**

_Okay since we cleared that mess up: Lets get on with the show! (ummm....I mean story.....hehehehe)_

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting an American**

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were all sitting on the grass in the backyard of the burrow. "Could you believe that we will be going back to Hogwarts a week from now and starting sixth year!" Hermione said excitedly, she was laying on the ground hands above her watching the sky and the clouds. "uuughhhh.......thanks for reminding me Hermione." said a disappointed Ron who did not remember that school was about to start soon, or didn't want to remember for that matter.

" Oh, Ron it's not that bad." Hermione said to try to cheer up Ron.

" Yeah, this coming from the book worm." mummbeled Ron.

" What did you say Ronald!?" cried an outraged Hermione.

Ron put on the best inoccent face he could manage and said " Nothing.."

"Yeah, I bet it was."

" What's that supposed to mean?!"

" That you're a liar!"

" I am not-"

" Yes, you-"  
" No!"

" Yes!"

" Be Quiet!"

" Why don't you-"

" Hey Ron! What time did your mum say we would go to Diagon Alley to get our school, supplies?" Interjected a highly amused Harry. As fun as it was to watch them argue with each other, he knew that he had to break things up before things got ugly.

" She said that we should head inside at about 12:55." Ron told Harry. Ron glanced at his wizard watch and said to both Hermione and Harry " We better head inside now it's 12:53." And so the three of them reluctantly got up from their comfortable place on the fluffy grass and headed inside to the burrow.

At exactly one o' clock P.M they arrived at Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley looked as it did every year, with the hustle and bustle of wizards and witches going in and out of wizard stores. There were Hogwarts students here and there buying their supplies for the coming week. Harry, Hermione and Ron split up from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to go get what they needed for school.

The three were on their way to Flourish & Blotts, or so Hermione thought, Ron and Harry leading the way while Hermione followed from behind looking all around at the wizard stores, they never ceased to intrigue her . All of a sudden the two stopped abruptly which made Hermione collide with Ron's backside.

" Ouch.....hey what's the..." Hermione trailed of as she looked over Ron's shoulder to see what had caused them to stop, there right infront of them was the Quidditch store. Ron and Harry were both in a trance like state. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys predictable behavior.

" Well I'll be off then, I'll be in Flourish & Blotts if anyone needs me." Hermione told the both of them. She was only responded by a "uh-huh" from Harry and a grunt from Ron. She rolled her eyes again, and with that she walked away towards her destination, leaving the boys behind drooling over brooms. When she got there, she took out her list and started scanning it. In no time she had all of her books except one. She had also taken the liberty of buying the books Harry and Ron needed also. So now she was scanning the shelves at the back of Flourish & Blotts looking for the only book she needed: the potions book.

" Potions....potions.....potions..." She whisperd as she trailed a finger on the spines of the books looking for the potions book.

" Found it!" She cried out when she finally found the book. She reached out to the top shelf where the book was, standing on her tip-toes, she grabbed the book and tugged it off the shelf, as she tugged it other books came tumbling down the shelf.

Hermione watched in horror as about nine books fell of the shelf, one book missing her by an inch. What Hermione didn't notice was that there was somebody a few feet away who did not have the same luck as she did.

" Ow!" cried out the other person as a book fell on her head. Startled, Hermione turned to look at the person who cried out. There a couple of feet away from her was a girl massaging her head to try to ease the pain that book had caused. She had dark brown hair, almost black. With chocolate colored eyes, she was like two or three inches taller than Hermione. The girl reached down and picked up the book that had fallen on her head and read the title out loud. " Fairy History.... wow who knew fairys were so violent." She said while rubbing her head.

Hermione decided to introduce herself, after all she had been the cause of why this poor girl got bonked on the head by a book. She quickly put her hand out and said " Hullo, I'm Hermione Granger and I am _really_ sorry." The girl grabbed Hermione's hand, shook it and said with a laugh " Hi, I'm Emily Hudson and I'm in _a lot_ of pain." Both girls laughed. " Your not from here are you?" asked Hermione seeing that Emily had no English accent. " Yeah, how did you know? It was the lack of accent wasn't it?" Emily asked. Hermione just nodded her head. " Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

" I'm from the United States." Emily said. Hermione's eyes widened. " Really?!" She exclaimed. " What city?" She quickly added. " I was born in Chicago, then when I as about nine we moved to New York, and then, well we moved here." "Wow, and what school are you going to?" asked Hermione. " Well, hold on let me see if I remember the name correctly......uhhhh....." Emily put her hand on her chin trying to remember the name. " Hon-tarts!...wait no that can't be it.....Hog-farts....wait no that's even worse...." Suddenly it clicked in Hermione's head that she was trying to say Hogwarts!

" Hogwarts!" said Hermione. " Yeah! that's the one!" cried out Emily. " That's great! I go there to!" Hermione said happily.

"Cool!" replied Emily. Suddenly Hermione remembered about Ron and Harry. " Oh! I should be getting back to my friends they are probably looking for me." Emily nodded her head and said " Okay" Then Hermione had an idea " Hey, want to come I'll introduce you to them and we could show you around Diagon Alley, how about it?" asked Hermione. Emily's face lit up " That would be great, thanks!" and so Hermione and Emily went off lokking for Ron and Harry.

_Where could they be..._ Thought Hermione as she and Emily walked out of Flourish & Blotts each with there school books. Hermione had no idea where they could be, so she decided to check where she had left them last which was right outside the Quidditch store. Hermione strode down the street heading to the Quidditch store and Emily tagging along. Sure enough both boys were still outside the Quidditch store, still hypnotized by the brooms. Hermione just sighed.

" Harry, Ron!" Hermione screamed out to get their attention, and sure enough it worked. They both snapped out of it and turned to look at Hermione. Harry was the first to speak " Oh! hey 'Mione back so soon."

" Harry I don't know if you have noticed but I was gone for like half an hour." stated Hermione. " Oh" was all Harry could say. Hermione turned to Ron and she saw that he was looking behind her at someone else, that's when Hermione remembered that Emily was behind her. She turned around to look at her, and there was Emily hands clasped in front of her waiting patiently with a smile on her face.

" Harry, Ron I will like to introduce you to Emily Hudson who just moved here from the U.S." She then turned around to face Emily. " Emily this is Harry Potter.." She said gesturing towards Harry. Emily shook hands with Harry, with a big smile she said " Nice to meet you Harry." " Likewise" answered Harry smiling. " And this is Ron Weasley" said Hermione gesturing towards Ron. Emily shook his hand to. " Nice to meet you Ron." She said. " Nice to meet you too, Emily." said Ron. " Well boys I thought that since Emily is new here, that we should show her around." " Sure, Lets take her to the Leaky Cauldron." said Harry. Everyone agreed, and with that the four of them went off to the Leaky Cauldron. Little did they now that the Golden Trio would be no more: It would now be the Golden Cuatro.

_**A/N:Well That's the end of this first chapter hope ya'll like it. PLEASE REVIEW!! gets down on hands and knees**_

_**PLEASE! You can make any comment's or suggestions to make this Fanfic better or whatever. But no flamers, I**_

_**don't think my poor little soul could take that. LOL**_

_**Laterz ;)!**_

_**Diana**_

_**P.S. Just in case ya'll didn't know Cuatro means 4 in spanish.**_


	2. Meeting New Friends

Hey peoples! This is my first Fanfic so I hope you all like it! ;)

**_Summary: The trio is starting their 6th year in Hogwarts when they meet someone that will change the course of their lives forever... In a good way. Plz R&R _**

**_Disclaimer:_ _Okay people let me make this clear, I in no way own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it (Duh that's why she's rich). So don't even try to sue me._**

_Okay since we cleared that mess up: Lets get on with the show! (ummm....I mean story.....hehehehe)_

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting more "Friends"**

The four of them made their way into the Leaky Cauldron where they spotted Mrs.Weasley and Ginny. "Mum!" Ron called out as the four of them made their way over to her. " Ronald! I've been looking all over Diagon Alley for you! Where have you been?" questioned Mrs.Weasley. " Ummm.....I was around...." said Ron. " You were standing outside the qudditch store again weren't you. Ronald how many times have I told you to stop doing that, don't you remember last time when you-" " Mum! mum! I remember, I promise I won't do it again." Ron cutted her off because she was obviously leading to one of the many embarassing stories Ron would like to forget.

" Well alright, well tell me now dearies did you get everything you needed?" Mrs.Weasley asked them as she looked around at all of them, then she saw an unfamiliar face: Emily. " Well hello there I'm Ron's mother Molly Weasley, and who might you be?" Mrs. Weasley sweetly asked. Emily responded " Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm Emily Hudson, nice to meet you." and she stuck her had out. Mrs. Weasley seeing this frowned and pushed Emily's hand away. Emily had surprised written all over her face. " Nonsense dear, we don't shake hands of friends in this family we hug them." and with that said Mrs.Weasley reached out and grabbed her in a bone-crushing bear hug.

Emily was practically turning purple from the lack of oxygen. She was wailing her arms all about from the force of the hug. In the background Hermione was covering her eyes with her hands ( yup, it was that brutal to watch.), Harry was grimacing beacuse he remembered all the times he was attacked by that same bear hug, Ron had a smug look on his face, happy that his mom liked Emily and that now she would be considered like part of the family ( This hug was like a initiation , once you got it you were part of the Weasley family), and Ginny was covering her face with her hands embarassed that they were making a big show in the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley was oblivious to all of this.

" Help....can't....breathe.....need....oxygen..." Emily finally managed to wheeze out. At once Harry and Hermione were on either side of Emily and were using all their strength to pull off Mrs.Weasley's arms from Emily's body. " Mrs.Weasley I think that's enough..... we should be getting a table......and.....buying....some.....drinks..." said Hermione between pulls, as she was tugging with all her might at Mrs.Weasley's right arm, but it was useless they would need the jaws of life to save Emily. Harry and Hermione decided to do a final tug using all their strength to try to get Mrs.Weasley off Emily. At that exact same moment, as if on cue, Mrs.Weasley finally let go of Emily from the hug of death. Harry was launched backward practically colliding with another wizard, and Hermione practically flew towards the other side of the Leaky Cauldron. " You are so right Hermione I'll go save a table while you all get your drinks, come along Ginny, oh and welcome to the family Emily." With that Mrs. Weasley left to find a table with Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to Emily who was barely holding herself up while getting some much needed air into her lungs. Harry helped her stand up straight " Are you all right?" he asked. " I think she cracked my left rib.." she said while holding her left side.

Ater they made sure that Emily did not have to have medical attention they went and bought some butter beers and went to the table Mrs. Weasley picked out. After Emily got introduced to Ginny ( she couldn't earlier because of the whole hugging incident where Emily almost died of asphyxiation.) They asked her the general questions: Where are you from?, Where are you going to school?, etc. and Emily answered them. They all finished up their butter beers and left the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs.Weasley went with Ginny looking for some of the last school supplies she needed, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron took Emily around Diagon Alley to show her the stores and stuff.

" And this here is Ollivander's Wand's, which is a wand store." Hermione told Emily as they stopped in front of Ollivander's Wand's. " Whoa, you've got a lot of store's up in here." said Emily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione just nodded their heads, and turned around to keep walking on but four figures were blocking their way: those figures being Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and last but not least Draco Malfoy.

" Well, well, well look at what we have here: Potter, Weasley, and Granger." drawled the Slytherin. " Malfoy" hissed out Harry while glaring at him. " Yes, Potter that is my name, wow first time in your life you get something right." responded Malfoy teasingly. At this the three other Slytherins sniggered. All the while Emily was in the background watching this match between her friends and this blond haired boy, she was watching them curiously and quietly. " What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione exasperated. " None of your business mudblood." Malfoy said icily at this Hermione turned her head away. _Mudblood....mudblood...what the heck is that?_ thought Emily. With that said by Malfoy, Ron lunged at him but was clutched back by Harry. This is when Emily decided to make her presence know.

Emily went up to Hermione " You okay?" she asked looking towards the blond haired boy. Hermione just nodded her head looking up to look at Emily. Emily turned her head fully to look squarely at Malfoy. " And you might be?" asked Emily, but before he could answer Ron ( who calmed down enough to talk) answered her for him. " This is Draco Malfoy resident git, that over there"Ron pointed to Pansy "is Pansy Parkinson a.k.a the cow and those two" he pointed to Crabbe and Goyle" and those two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who, as you can see are lump heads." answered Ron through gritted teeth. Draco just glared at Ron before he turned to Emily. " I think the better question is, who are _you _and where in the bloody hell did you come from?" said Malfoy looking at Emily hastily. " _I'm_ Emily Hudson and I _bloody_ came from the United States." responded Emily imitating Malfoy. " Well if you were smart you wouldn't want to be making friends" he gestured to Ron, Harry, and Hermione " with this pathetic lot." sneered Malfoy.

" Pathetic! If they're pathetic then you's" she gestured toward Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle " are nothing but pitiable, useless, feeble, good for nothing scum bags! And I may not be _smart_ because in fact I did make friends with them, but I sure as hell know that I'm a _genius _for not making friends with you!" spat Emily.

Malfoy was taken aback, Pansy had a scandelized look on her face, Crabbe and Goyle had a ......well....slow look on their faces....because.....well...they were slow. Harry and Hermione were stunned, meanwhile Ron was just about giving her a standing ovation. With that said Emily turned around and faced the three of them. " Come on guys let's get out of here, I'm almost sure that stupid-ness is contagious." told them and walked away with Hermione, Ron, and Harry at her heels howling with laughter, leaving two fuming and two confused Slytherins behind.

" That was amazing!" Ron told Emily after the three caught up with her. " Yeah, the look on Malfoy's face was price less!" Harry added wipping tears from his eyes from all the laughter. " That was nothing! Did you see Pansy's face it looked like she just looked in a mirror and saw her reflection!" said Hermione. At this comment Emily stopped in her tracks. " Wait...if she was to see her reflection wouldn't she be laughing?" This made the four of them crack up again.

The time went surprisingly fast, you now what they say time flies when your having fun, and these four were certainly no exception. Before they knew it, it was time to head there respective ways. Their last stop was in front of the three broomsticks where Mrs.Weasley and Ginny were waiting for them to take Ron, Harry, and Hermione back to the Burrow. " Well we have to go now." Hermione told Emily. " Yeah, but we'll see you next week anyways." said Harry. " Yeah, well I better be off to, my parents are probably waiting for me anyways, see you next week guys! Bye, Mrs.Weasley it was lovely meeting you! Bye Ginny!" said Emily as she walked away waving her hand. "Bye!" shouted the five of them. They made their way home, awaiting to see their new friend at Platform 9 3/4.

_**A/N: There you have it peoples! Chapter # 2 hoped ya'll liked it. I sure had fun making it.**_

_**Feel free to write any suggestions you want about it or ways to improve it or whatever.**_

_**The 3rd chapter will be up soon! Plz R&R**_

_**Buh-Bye!**_

**_Diana :)_**


End file.
